Lessons about the Saiyan Race
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (reposted) Goku wants to learn more about his race so he asks a few members of his family to teach him. Join Goku as he learns about his heritage. Please read and review. (completed)
1. Default Chapter

Lessons about the Saiyan Race

Ch1: It all begins

Goku hasn't been a true Saiyan for years. However with the help of some newly reborn Saiyans Goku will learn all about his race, and when I say all I mean all, all the abilities and all of the stories and legends.

Goku was completely bored after he defeated the Shadow Dragons. He really had nothing to do. At least Vegeta was up to his power level and could have even better spars with his old friend then before. Of course that's what Goku thought! He had no idea of the tremendous power that Vegeta had inside of him, but he would soon learn about that as well. The two Pure Saiyans were hanging out in there handpicked area. It was lush with greenery and you could see for miles. It was untouched by Human or Saiyan, hands for that matter. The two of them could just lie there for hours on end thinking and relaxing. Lucky for them their mates had now idea where this place was.

Then all of a sudden Goku sat up. " What's the matter Kakarot? You have a crab up your pants?" Vegeta said.

" No. I just had an idea!" Goku said cheerfully.

" Oh whoopee! I really don't care." Vegeta closes his eyes again, smiling.

" Oh come on Vegeta! Just here me out!" He wined.

" Do you really have to disturb my peace? (paused for a moment. Then he sighed) Ok what?"

" I had an idea for a wish. I think you would like it too!"

" Don't you remember what happened last time we over used the dragonballs you nitwit! The shadow dragons were born. I hope you haven't forgotten already. I was only a week ago you know."

" I know what! But hey it took many wishes for that to happen. Don't worry! Ok here's my idea, I was thinking on reviving the whole Saiyan Race!"

Vegeta almost choked when he heard that idea. " Are you serious!"

" Ya, I am 100 serious. So what do you say Vegeta?"

" Well, I guess I wouldn't mind. However we are going to have a problem with my father!"

" Your father. Why?"

" He isn't going to accept the fact that you are just as strong as me and the fact that I poisoned the blood line with Human blood."

" Oh come now. I don't think he will be too mad."

" You don't know my father like I do. Remember how I was when I first got here, well times that by 100! I think you get the idea now."

Shivering " Oh ya I remember! You were one hell of a nightmare back then. Is he THAT bad?"

" Oh ya. He is that bad Kakarot."

" Well it's just something that we'll have to deal with."

" Ok then, but here's another problem. You do realize that our home is over thousand of light years away from here."

" No bigie . I was planning to bring our home here. You know like Baby did."

" Ok then. Sounds fun." Vegeta smerks. Then all of a sudden King Kai's voice shouts, " GOKU ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? ARE YOU TRYING TO BRING THE RATH OF THE SAIYANS BACK!"

" Hey don't worry about it King Kai. I'll take full…" gets cut off by Vegeta " Hold it Kakarot! I'm the one who has to take full responsibly. They are my people after all."

" Ok. Fine. tells king kai Your hear that King Kai Vegeta will take full responsibly for it."

" Fine Goku. I hope you know what you are doing."

Goku looks over in Vegeta's direction. " Vegeta, you ready to get the dragonballs?"

" I was born ready. Lets go!"

A few hours went by and the two Pureblooded Saiyans found all 7 of the dragonballs. Goku puts his hands over the dragonballs and shouts, " By your name I summon you forth. Shenron!"

The Eternal Dragon is released. " **Man your two wishes. I will make them true." **

" Shenron, for my first wish I would like you to bring the Planet Vegeta back to existence over the Earth."

" **Your wish shall be granted" **Like on queue the Planet Vegeta was right above the earth.

" Lets see how shall I phrase the second wish. thinks for a minute I have no idea how to phrase it. turns to Vegeta Help me out on this one."

laughing " Shenron, I wish that all Saiyans will be reborn, however for the following, King Vegeta, Bardock, Nappa, Raditz, and Turles, I want them to be restored on the Earth. The rest of the Saiyan race shall be reborn on Planet Vegeta."

Goku was stunned. " Wow Vegeta, I couldn't have phrased that better."

" **Your wish shall be granted as you have wished." **Then five figures appeared in front of Vegeta and Goku. " **Your wishes have been granted. I most go now!" **With that Shenron disappeared. The five Saiyans were in complete shock.

" How did we get here?" Bardock asked. looks at his older son.

" Don't look at me!"

As if on queue Goku answered. " If you really want to know I'll tell you."

" Kakarot!" Raditz, Turles and Nappa growled. Then they did one of the most stupid things a person could do. They charged right at him.

Goku smirked evilly and powered up to ssj4. In the process he sent the three attackers flying! ( a little uncalled for if you ask me) There stood a fully powered up Goku. " Kakarot! STOP SHOWING OFF!" Vegeta shouted. Goku looked back at Vegeta. He had that sorry look on his face. Vegeta was pissed. " Your moron!" ( It's apparent what happened next! Vegeta two Transforms to ssj4!)

Goku starts to shake. Then tenses up. " Ok Vegeta, I get the point." They both power down. This leaves shocked crowd.

Raditz stood up, whipping off all the dirt he just got on him. " Kuso!" He growled.

" I must agree!" Turles said.

" What the hell just happened?" Nappa shouted. As you would have expected the other Saiyans shook their heads in response.

Goku on the other hand was rubbing the back of his head and making the famous Son laugh. " Sorry about that!"

" Ya I'm sure you didn't do that on purpose." Bardock said.

" Oh yes he did!" Raditz insisted.

" Ya, I found it amusing! It's not every day that you get to pick on someone weaker then yourself." Goku said. He was still laughing.

Goku was doing the one thing he should have been doing. He was annoying Vegeta. " Shut up Kuso!" He shouted. Banging him in the back of his head.

" OUCH! That really hurt Vegeta! Whatcha do that for!"

" You're making me sound stupid again!"

" Oh ya, oops sorry."

" At an rate what the hell are we going here?" King Vegeta asked.

" Well to make a long story short, we wished you all back." Goku said.

" What on Earth for?" Raditz asked.

" Well for one thing, I was bored and second thing was I thought that you all deserve a second chance."

" Go figure. There goes my little brother again. Him with his pure hearted emotions." Raditz said.

" Raditz, I shut up if I were you. Those pure hearted emotions are the one of the only reasons that you are alive on this planet." Vegeta said.

Goku looked over to Vegeta. " Oh come on. I know you wanted him back."

" Mind your own business Kakarot." Vegeta said. He starts to walk away.

Goku shakes his head. " He must be in a bad mood. Figures. I guess I should just give him his space."

" Anyway. I guess that we are stuck liking here on this planet, right?" Raditz said. **Complaining**

" Well you can always go back home." Goku said.

" Kuso our home was destroyed!"

" Nope."

" What do you mean nope!" King Vegeta hissed.

Goku smiled and pointed up toward the sky. King Vegeta's eyes followed Goku's finger. He was in shock when he saw what he was pointing at.

" No! It can't be."

" Oh yes it can. We have the power of the dragonballs here. Anything is possible with them."

" Wait I remember the green man saying something about those things." Raditz said.

" Yep he sure did. paused Oh shoot! I'm dead meat now. Everyone doesn't know about this!"

" What do you mean everyone?" Turles asked. " You mean the Namek, your friends, and your son?"

" Well your half right. You forgot to mention my second son and my grand daughter and Vegeta's three kids."

" Prince Vegeta had brats?" Nappa asked.

" What did he just say?" Raditz asked

" I don't know."

" Kuso!" Everyone said.

" Hey!"

" Oh shut up Nappa! You're giving me a headache!" Vegeta said, rejoining the party.

" Yes sire."

" Oh Vegeta, One thing, where is everyone going to stay and how are we going to control everything that is going on?" Goku asked.

" What are you talking about?" King Vegeta asked. Before Vegeta could answer Goku did it for him.

" The point I'm trying to get at is that you Saiyans could start up another war like the last one. Vegeta and I just finished cleaning up the mess you left behind. What I'm trying to say is that I want to prevent sometime like this from happening again."

" Ok first of all Kakarot. You will address my son as Prince Vegeta, Secondly you are not my commander and thirdly I don't have to do what YOU want."

" I'd wouldn't start with him if I were you sire." Raditz said.

" Not only me. You have to worry about Gohan, and Mirai Trunks."

" Both of them won't deal with your crap." Goku had that look. " _I can't believe I just cursed."_

" It's not that bad." Bardock blurted out. Goku looked at him in surprise.

" How did you know what I was thinking?"

" I can read minds son."

" Did you say son? You mean that you're my father?"

" Yep Kakarot. He is our father."

Goku plopped on the floor. " Oh man."

" Kakarot can we get on with this. It's better we tell the brats before things get crazy!" Vegeta said.

" Hold on Vegeta. I'm going to pull a page from Goten's book. I'm going to play a little trick on them."

" What are you planning?"

" It's April fools remember. I am going to play the biggest prank in the history of April Fools jokes!"

" Don't you get me involved." Vegeta said.

" Oh don't worry. You're not going to take part. They are."

" Oh I see where you're going with this. Let's do it."

" You mean that we are…" Everyone said.

" You are going to play along. The others are going to be scared shitless. Don't worry I'll won't let them hurt you."

" Why the hell should we trust you?" Raditz said.

" Because I brought you here."

" Lets get on with it." They plan everything. It so happens that day Bulma was having a big panic. So it seems that the target was Bulma's house.

At Bulma's house…

" Where is Goku?" Krillin asked.

" How the heck should I know Krillin." Yamcha said. He takes a sip of soda.

" Goku isn't the only person who isn't here." Mirai Trunks said. He too took a sip of his drink. Not soda, but wine!

" What do you mean?" Krillin asked.

" My father isn't here either."

" Oh don't worry about them. They are most likely hanging out at their hideout."

" If you say do Krillin. I'm going inside."

Krillin sighed. " Well human, long time no see." Raditz said.

Krillin jumped. He couldn't believe it. " No it's not possible! Your suppose to be dead Raditz."

" Who the heck is this guy Krillin?"

" He's Goku's older brother!"

" His older brother! He never said anything about that!" Yamcha shouted.

" We don't have time to talk about that now. We have to get rid of him some how."

" How the hell are we going to do that? We both know how powerful Goku is. I mean if Goku's that strong can you imagine how powerful this guy most be."

" How should I know how we are going to stop him. Don't worry Yamcha, he's weaker then Goku."

" Ya, but he's still stronger then us."

" True. **thinks for a minute **I know. **turns to the house.** ( he just remembered that Gohan was inside.) **starts to yell** GOHAN! COME OUT HERE QUICK!"

With that Gohan appeared outside. He stared down his uncle. " Well I guess it's my turn to kill you." Turns to his friends " Go inside. I'll take care of him." But things only got worse. Nappa and Turles appeared. " Oh great. This really stinks. Oh well I think I can take all three of them."

" Gohan, are you nuts?" Yamcha asked.

" Maybe, but I'm a super Saiyan 4! I can handle them, not like last time."

Gohan starts to power up. Then Goku arrived. Right in between them.

" Dad! Why are you getting between us?" He was so confused. Shock went across his face. " No, you didn't." He starts to shake. " No you can't be one of them dad!" Gohan noticed that his father's eyes were different.

" I wouldn't have ever seen this coming. Then I guess I will have to take you down too dad." He charges Goku. Without any luck. Then Gohan notice something else. The Planet Vegeta! " How the heck did that get there!"

" I wished our whole race back. But besides that aren't you going to say hello."

" Say hello! Dad, they are our enemies! I will never befriend them."

" I forgave them Gohan. Why can't you?"

" Because they killed you dad."

" That wasn't your uncle who killed me. I basically killed myself. But if you really want to blame someone, blame Frieza. He changed everyone."

Gohan looked foolish now. " I guess I owe you an apology."

" No. Don't worry about it." Then Bardock and King Vegeta came along.

" Nice to meet you kid. I always wanted to know what my grand son would be like."

" Grand son?"

" Yep. I'm your grandpa." Bardock said.

" Oh man. This is hard to take in."

" I bet it is." King Vegeta said.

" Then I'm guessing that you're…."

" My father? Then yes, he is." Vegeta said.

Gohan bowed. " Nice to meet you sir."

" Tell me what now?" Raditz asked.

" Well I was thinking it might be an opportunity for me to learn about who our people are and learn about our culture." Goku said.

" So that was your third reason. Kakarot let me tell you. You got a lot to learn." Vegeta said. " Ya, I know."

Hey everyone. Here's my new story. I hope you like it so far. You know what to do now. Review! If you want to know the next chapter will have begin to teach Goku about his race. Let me tell you, he has many, many things to learn. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	2. The big move

The big move

Goku was planing to move back to his old home planet. But he forgot a few things, Like Chi-chi! " Uh dad, I maybe ok with the idea of you going home but mom sure as hell isn't going to let you go that easily."

" Oh ya, I forgot about that." Pauses " Don't worry I'll get around it somehow."

" Dad, if your planning to bring mom with you, your out of your mind." Gohan said.

" I guess your right." A picture of that just popped into his head. Chi-chi was telling everyone they smell and she was cleaning everyone's cloths and stuff. Goku shivered at the thought. " Ok I guess that leaves that one out!"

" Goku Son!" Chi-chi's voice rang.

" I'm in trouble now."

" I say so dad."

" Goku Son! Your in big trouble mister!"

Raditz couldn't help but laugh. He hadn't heard anything like this before.

" Man she's worse then mother!" He was cracking himself up."

" Raditz I'd be careful what I say if I were you. You know how your mother is." Turles said.

" Ya your right."

" You won't be worry about that when I tell her."

" No dad, you wouldn't!"

" What a bet?"

" Ok then you would."

Gohan started to laugh. " And here I thought I had it bad. I have a little brother who just loves to tattle tail on me."

Goku started to laugh too. " Ya I remember one time when you stole some food from the kitchen and Goten told Chi-chi. That was funny."

" Ya but dad, how is it every time you do it, you don't get caught?"

" I'm a pro."

Chi-chi just "walked" out. It was more like marched out but hey.

" GOKU SON!"

Goku started to cringe. " Chi-chi, I didn't do anything."

" Oh ya? You leave without telling me, then after that I find out that you left a monster of dishes out for me to clean and then no one knows where you went off too. Get me worried sick. I swear I'm going to get some sort of locator for you."

Vegeta overheard this. " Kakarot you really have it bad."

" You're not one to talk Vegeta! You're just as bad." Goku started to laugh again.

" Shut up!"

Bulma looked over in the direction of Goku and she let out a big scream. Oh course in the process getting the attention of Mirai Trunks and Chibi Trunks.

The two boys ran outside. Both shouting " Mom what's wrong?"

" It's a very bad man." She said pointing to Raditz.

" Don't worry mom, I'll get rid em." Mirai Trunks said. He pulls out his sword.

" Oh boy. Don't worry Raditz. I got you covered."

With the blink of the eye both Mirai Trunks and Goku disappeared. Goku had reappeared in front of his brother and Trunks' sword had banged into Goku's finger. This left Trunks in shock. " Goku why are you defending him?"

" He's not a bad man anymore. He's changed since the last time your mom saw him. Besides I am the only one who knows how to block that sword of yours."

" True. You are the only person you can. I still don't realize how much you can do Goku." Trunks throws his sword up in the air and it lands back inside its holder. " Don't worry Goku, I won't draw my sword on him again."

" Thanks man. I appreciate that."

" Sorry about that Goku." Bulma said.

" No harm done. So are you ready to discuss the thing at hand?"

" Yep."

" Ok I was planning of moving back with my father on our home world. I wanted to know if anyone would like to come with me."

" Well naturally I would have to go." Bulma said.

" Why?"

" I am Vegeta's mate after all."

" Bulma you can stay here. It's no prob."

" No I insist that I go. How is a princess supposed to rule her planet if she is on other planet?"

" When did she get this idea about princess in her head?" Goku asked.

" I think it was when she was developing the machine that helped me transform into a ssj4."

" Oh I see. But anyway Bulma I'm not going to force anyone to go. I am going only because I want to learn about our culture."

" Well Goku, I think it would be a good idea for me to learn it too."

" Any objections?"

" Nope not here." The Saiyans knew better then the say no to the prince.

" Ok then I guess than we're all going."

" Hold up dad. I got to ask Videl if she wants to go."

" Ya dad, I still got to ask Bra."

" She doesn't have a choice." Vegeta said.

" Goku! Saw something." Bulma shouted.

" I can't tell Vegeta what to do with his kids."

" Ok then I guess your right."

Within the hour the whole Saiyan family including Videl and Chi-chi left for the planet Vegeta. What will be awaiting them there is a hand full of things that they won't believe.

Hey everyone. So here is the second chapter. I hope you like it. You know what you got to do now. Review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	3. What's next

What's next?

Goku couldn't believe how his planet looked like. " Wow, Vegeta's nice."

" It would take a moron to say something like that."

" Ya but you must admit Vegeta it's better then Hell." Bardock said.

" That is so true."

" Children…"

Goku was jumping around. " What a Kuso!" Vegeta couldn't believe the stupidity of Goku.

" Down boy." Vegeta said.

Raditz laughed. " Good one sire."

" Why thank you. I have been wanting to say that for the longest time."

" What are we going to teach him first?"

" First of all Raditz, I'm NOT teaching him anything. That is **YOUR **job."

" Oh come on Sire. You can't be serious!"

" Sorry. I am."

" This sucks!"

Goku was still jumping around like an idiot. In the process getting his brother mad. Finally he had enough. " KAKAKOT! STAND STILL!"

Goku looks back. " What did I do now?"

" You're acting like an idiot! Act your age!"

" I don't want to act like a sixty year old." He started to wine again.

" Kakarot I can assure you, if you keep acting like that you will end up in recovery."

" Nah I don't think so. I'm too powerful for that."

" I'm serious little brother. You should listen to me."

Chi-chi walked up to Raditz. " You don't know how to handle him do you?"

" No."

" You are his big brother you know."

" I know that."

" You got to learn how to control him."

" How am I going to do that?"

" It's simple. You have many options open to you. Goku response to food. But if you want to scare him all you have to do is show him a needle."

" That's all?"

" That's all you need. If he misbehaves then say he won't get any food for oh I don't know a week. And if it's anything else just bring out the trusty needle. It works miracles."

" I see."

" Watch the master." Chi-chi goes into her pocket and pulls out her metal pan. She sneaks up behind Goku and hits him with it. Then she smacks him in the head. " Goku, I'm sure you'll behave now."

" Yes chi-chi." Chi-chi smiles.

" Well then Kakarot, I think it would be good if you get yourself together before you go to school first thing in the morning."

" School! What for?"

" You got much to learn bro. And guess what I'm going to be your teacher."

" Oh goodie."

So Goku gets to bed knowing in the morning he will be threw one hell of a school day when he wakes up in the morning.

Hey everyone. Well all the fun is going to begin soon. I know I don't need to say it but review. laters…

trunks and goten


	4. Goku's first day of school

Goku's first day of school

Like any other normal kid Goku didn't want to wake up for school. So it was up to Raditz to wake him. Fun….

Raditz came down the stairs only to meet Chi-chi, Bardock, Gohan, Goten, Pan, and Turles. " This house is getting too small."

" What can I help it that you have two nephews?"

" No of course not. Hey wait a minute where's Kakarot?"

" Like you don't know…. Where were you on your first day of school?" Bardock asked.

Raditz started to think about that. " Where was I on my first day of school? I have no idea."

Chi-chi turns to her sons. " Ok Gohan where were you on your first day of school?"

" In bed."

" You've got to be kidding me. Kakarot's still sleeping!" He looks at the clock. " it's 9a.m and he's still sleeping!"

" I know it's unusual for Goku. Most times he wakes up at 4a.m."

" Well I guess that I have to go wake him up."

" Trust me Raditz that is not as easy as you make it sound. When Goku's sleeping it extremely hard to wake him."

" Is it really that difficult?"

" Yep… Lets go up together…" Chi-chi said.

So Raditz and Chi-chi went up the stairs and there was Goku on the bed. Sleeping like a little baby. Raditz shook his head. " I can't believe him."

" I know. Alright you go first Raditz." Raditz walks over to his little brother.

" Wake up Kakarot." He shakes him.

" Five more minutes mom…"

" Mom! Kakarot it's me, your brother."

" Oh five more minutes Raditz…"

" Kakarot! Wake up…." Still nothing.

" Yelling at Goku won't help you Raditz. Watch the master."

" Goku… your breakfast is getting cold."

With that Goku sprang from his bed and ran down the stairs.

" That was really weird."

" That's all you got to do. Is shout food and he'll wake up."

" Got you."

" You taking notes?"

" Mentally."

" Lets get a move on."

They walk down the stairs and sitting at the table eating like a little monster was Goku. Bit's off food were everywhere. On the floor, the walls, even on the other people in the room.

" Dad! Gross…." Gohan said. He was trying to find some cover but when Goku is in the room there is no cover."

" And here I thought Raditz had the bigger appetite."

" I have a big one but Kakarot's has the biggest."

Goku finally finish, leaving over 50 dishes on the table. burps " Man that was good."

" I'm glad you enjoyed it little brother. Now it's time for you to have your first lesson."

" My first lesson?"

" Don't tell me you forgot already."

" I guess I did."

Everyone falls down anime style. " Kuso"

" So what is this all about?"

" Yesterday you told me that you wanted to learn about our race well we are going to start today. You have many skills that you must master. We are going to start with the Saiyan Dragon."

" The Saiyan Dragon? We have a dragon of our own?"

" Yes little brother we do."

" Woah that's awesome. Do they come from balls like the earth dragon?"

" No. This dragon is summoned from the inside."

" From the inside? How is that possible?"

" Well how to explain this…. Well you see little brother the Saiyan Dragon is apart all Saiyans. However this dragon will not listen to just any Saiyan. As an first class warrior I have the skills to summon it however you would have better control then me."

" How come? Vegeta told me that I was a third class, so how is it possible for me to do better then you?"

" Well little brother… those who have a high power like you and the prince have a much better hold on the dragon. You can use it at will with the right kind of training."

" Ok so how exactly do we summon this dragon?"

" Ok little brother… follow me."

The two brothers walked out of the room.

" This should be good. I have to see this for myself." Turles said.

" Yes this should be entertaining." Bardock said.

" Ya I'm curious how this works."

" I want to see the big dragon." Goten said.

" Ya me too." Said Pan.

" You Saiyans and your dragons.." Chi-chi commented.

" I wouldn't disrespect this dragon is I were you. It's extremely powerful."

" Uh Grandpa Bardock… would this dragon separate like the Earth Dragon did when it's over used?" Gohan asked.

" No."

" Well that's good. I wouldn't want to face another dragon." Gohan said.

" Hey papa… you didn't face as many dragons as me." Pan said.

" Ya your right Pan. But hey it's a good thing to know."

" Come on you two. We have a show to watch." Goten said as he followed Bardock and Turles out of the house.

The rest of the Saiyans walked out following Bardock, Turles and Goten.

Raditz was outside trying to explain the summoning the dragon.

" Kakarot its like this. Basically you calm your mind and you try to picture the dragon and then you say a special phrase."

" A special phrase? Like a spell?"

" Ya. No repeat after me."



translation: Come forth great Dragon and grant me my wishes

Goku had a confused look on his face.. " What was that?"

" It's in the ancient tongue of Saiyan. Our language. It's very difficult to say but that's what it is."

" What was that in English?"

" I said, " Come forth great Dragon and grant me my wishes."

" Oh… why can't you just say it that way?"

" Because that is how the early Saiyans created the dragon. They spoke to it in Saiyan and that's how WE summon the dragon today."

" Ok Kakarot lets here it."

" Ok… but what was it again."

Raditz falls over anime style. " Your are such an idiot! Alright I'll say it one last time. "

" Ok I think I got it. "

" No Kakarot that's wrong."

" What! I said it right."

" No you did not. The last word was incorrect. You said 

When it was suppose to be "

" Does it really make that big of a difference."

" Yes Kakarot it does."

" Man let me try it again. Ok so it's "

" No Kakarot! It's still not right. This time you added a word!"

" What did I say this time?"

" This time you said, " Come forth great Saiyan dragon and grant me my wishes. The word….doesn't belong there. Ok Kakarot on last time."

" Ok. I'll get it this time. . Is that right?"

" Yes Kakarot that's right!"

" Great! Now what?"

" No you must learn to say that and summon it at the same time. If you do it correctly a light will come forth from your body and the dragon will appear."

" Ok how do you do that part?"

" I already told you!"

" No you didn't!"

" I did so."

" Did not."

" Did so."

" Did not."

" Those two are impossible! I still can't believe that we are related." Turles said.

" Stop all this goofing around!" Bardock shouted.

" I wasn't goofing around father." Raditz said.

" You were too." Goku said.

" Was not."

" Was too."

" Was not."

" Was too."

" Shut up the both of you!"

" Yes sir."

" Better. Ok Kakarot he told you already. You really should pay more attention to your brother."

" Thank you father. Now then Kakarot. This is going to be the last time that I tell you. Then you are going to have to practice. You calm your mind and you try to picture the dragon and then you say the special phrase."

" Ok I think I get it."

" Well lets see it."

" Ok." Goku closes his eyes and trys to relax. He picture the dragon but that's were he runs into a problem."

" Uh Raditz what does this dragon look like?"

" It's your thought."

" Ok I see. Then I'll picture Shenron." Goku again closes his eyes and pictures Shenron. A bright light starts to appear from Goku's body and then he says, ."

The dragon appears. " Yes Kakarot you did it!"

The large dragon looked down upon the small group of Saiyans.

" Don't you people ever let me sleep in peace!" The dragon grumbed.

" Sorry. I was teaching my little brother how to summon you."

" That's why you woke me up! I need an unlisted phone number."

Goku starts to laugh. " A dragon with a sense of humor. I like it."

" Yes we the prince and I have many conversations with each other. I don't like being a boring dragon like Shenron and that Namek dragon. They are so uptight. They really need a sense of humor."

" Man I like this dragon."

" I thought you would."

" Are Saiyans done? I would like to get some sleep you now."

" You really don't need any sleep you know. You have been sleeping for over 50 years."

" 50 years and you still want to sleep!"

" Yes. I get tired like any other dragon. Till the next time we meet."

" Ya till the next time."

The dragon disappeared.

" So where does the dragon do from here?"

" Where? It does back to where it came from of course. But I think that was a good enough lesson for today."

" Oh thank goodness."

" Till tomorrow that is little brother."

" Oh man!"

Hey everyone. What did you think? I think it was a good chapter. Sorry I took so long to update. I have be busy with my other ones. But here is the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. But anyway you know what to do now. Please Review.


	5. Learning the legend of the final form

Learning the legend of the final form

It was the next morning on the Planet Vegeta. Raditz had another problem. Not only did Kakarot not want to wake up in the morning this particular morning he wasn't even home! Poor Raditz.

" What am I going to do with him! He's nothing but trouble sometimes."

" You're telling me." Chi-chi said.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean that Goku's a handful. He was ever since he was little."

" How did you ever put up with all of his crap?"

" Well it wasn't easy. However Goku is one easy person to figure out."

" You think?"

" Oh yes. If Goku's not sleeping he's either eating or training. One of the two."

" Which do you think it is?"

" Raditz… I can't keep helping you out every morning. You're his brother you should learn to figure it out."

" Alright. Lets see now. I don't hear anything…"

" Then where could Goku possibly be?"

" Training!"

" See I told you. I think you got the hang of it."

" Thanks woman." With that Raditz disappeared. He was on the look out for his brother. And sure enough there he was training.

" Morning Raditz."

" Morning Kakarot. Are you finished yet?"

" What time is it?"

" What time is it! It's time for your second lesson! That's what time it is."

" No I meant hours… minutes."

" It's about 8a.m."

" Ok then I guess I have about 14 more hours."

" Forget it Kakarot! You got other stuff to do. You can train your 14 hours later."

" Oh come on Raditz."

" I don't want to hear it. Come down here."

" Oh alright."

Goku floats down and meets his brother on the ground. " Ok so what am I learning today."

" Well we are going to learn about the legend of the final form."

" Why do I need to know about some legend? I am the strongest person in the world you know."

" Second most powerful." Raditz corrected him.

" No. Who could be more powerful then me?"

" Prince Vegeta."

" Seriously!"

" Yep."

" No then. On with the legend."

" Oh alright. I'm listening."

" Ok the legend of the final form… clears his throat then continues Well as it is said in legend the power of the final form rivals that of the Super Saiyan. Even though it is a myth most say that it is possible that within every 1000 years a Saiyan will be born with his power. The appearance of this Saiyan unknown. Most say that they look like a normal Saiyan, however the only difference is that when they are transformed their tails change to that of our enemy Frieza and they regress in age into a teen like state."

" Woah. That's very interesting." Goku said.

" Yes and I so happens that as far as I know three such Saiyans were born."

" Is that a fact?"

" Yes."

" So who are these unimaginably powerful Saiyans?"

" You, me, and Prince Vegeta."

" Your not serious."

" No I am."

" I can't be a…."

" You are little brother. Now then shall we get on with it."

" Get on with what?"

" Your transformation."

" Woah hold on just a second. I'm in no condition to be transforming like that right now. Can we do this tomorrow?"

" Alright then tomorrow. But if I hear any crap from you I swear I will kill you. Got that little brother."

" Yep I sure do."

" Good."

" Hey Raditz. You hungry?"

Gives his brother a look " I give up with you."

" What did I do now?"

" Oh forget it."

Hey everyone. How did you like it? I thought I was a pretty good chapter. Well you know what to do. Review.

trunks and goten


	6. Goku's final form transformation

Goku's first day of school

Like any other normal kid Goku didn't want to wake up for school. So it was up to Raditz to wake him. Fun….

Raditz came down the stairs only to meet Chi-chi, Bardock, Gohan, Goten, Pan, and Turles. " This house is getting too small."

" What can I help it that you have two nephews?"

" No of course not. Hey wait a minute where's Kakarot?"

" Like you don't know…. Where were you on your first day of school?" Bardock asked.

Raditz started to think about that. " Where was I on my first day of school? I have no idea."

Chi-chi turns to her sons. " Ok Gohan where were you on your first day of school?"

" In bed."

" You've got to be kidding me. Kakarot's still sleeping!" He looks at the clock. " it's 9a.m and he's still sleeping!"

" I know it's unusual for Goku. Most times he wakes up at 4a.m."

" Well I guess that I have to go wake him up."

" Trust me Raditz that is not as easy as you make it sound. When Goku's sleeping it extremely hard to wake him."

" Is it really that difficult?"

" Yep… Lets go up together…" Chi-chi said.

So Raditz and Chi-chi went up the stairs and there was Goku on the bed. Sleeping like a little baby. Raditz shook his head. " I can't believe him."

" I know. Alright you go first Raditz." Raditz walks over to his little brother.

" Wake up Kakarot." He shakes him.

" Five more minutes mom…"

" Mom! Kakarot it's me, your brother."

" Oh five more minutes Raditz…"

" Kakarot! Wake up…." Still nothing.

" Yelling at Goku won't help you Raditz. Watch the master."

" Goku… your breakfast is getting cold."

With that Goku sprang from his bed and ran down the stairs.

" That was really weird."

" That's all you got to do. Is shout food and he'll wake up."

" Got you."

" You taking notes?"

" Mentally."

" Lets get a move on."

They walk down the stairs and sitting at the table eating like a little monster was Goku. Bit's off food were everywhere. On the floor, the walls, even on the other people in the room.

" Dad! Gross…." Gohan said. He was trying to find some cover but when Goku is in the room there is no cover."

" And here I thought Raditz had the bigger appetite."

" I have a big one but Kakarot's has the biggest."

Goku finally finish, leaving over 50 dishes on the table. burps " Man that was good."

" I'm glad you enjoyed it little brother. Now it's time for you to have your first lesson."

" My first lesson?"

" Don't tell me you forgot already."

" I guess I did."

Everyone falls down anime style. " Kuso"

" So what is this all about?"

" Yesterday you told me that you wanted to learn about our race well we are going to start today. You have many skills that you must master. We are going to start with the Saiyan Dragon."

" The Saiyan Dragon? We have a dragon of our own?"

" Yes little brother we do."

" Woah that's awesome. Do they come from balls like the earth dragon?"

" No. This dragon is summoned from the inside."

" From the inside? How is that possible?"

" Well how to explain this…. Well you see little brother the Saiyan Dragon is apart all Saiyans. However this dragon will not listen to just any Saiyan. As an first class warrior I have the skills to summon it however you would have better control then me."

" How come? Vegeta told me that I was a third class, so how is it possible for me to do better then you?"

" Well little brother… those who have a high power like you and the prince have a much better hold on the dragon. You can use it at will with the right kind of training."

" Ok so how exactly do we summon this dragon?"

" Ok little brother… follow me."

The two brothers walked out of the room.

" This should be good. I have to see this for myself." Turles said.

" Yes this should be entertaining." Bardock said.

" Ya I'm curious how this works."

" I want to see the big dragon." Goten said.

" Ya me too." Said Pan.

" You Saiyans and your dragons.." Chi-chi commented.

" I wouldn't disrespect this dragon is I were you. It's extremely powerful."

" Uh Grandpa Bardock… would this dragon separate like the Earth Dragon did when it's over used?" Gohan asked.

" No."

" Well that's good. I wouldn't want to face another dragon." Gohan said.

" Hey papa… you didn't face as many dragons as me." Pan said.

" Ya your right Pan. But hey it's a good thing to know."

" Come on you two. We have a show to watch." Goten said as he followed Bardock and Turles out of the house.

The rest of the Saiyans walked out following Bardock, Turles and Goten.

Raditz was outside trying to explain the summoning the dragon.

" Kakarot its like this. Basically you calm your mind and you try to picture the dragon and then you say a special phrase."

" A special phrase? Like a spell?"

" Ya. No repeat after me."



translation: Come forth great Dragon and grant me my wishes

Goku had a confused look on his face.. " What was that?"

" It's in the ancient tongue of Saiyan. Our language. It's very difficult to say but that's what it is."

" What was that in English?"

" I said, " Come forth great Dragon and grant me my wishes."

" Oh… why can't you just say it that way?"

" Because that is how the early Saiyans created the dragon. They spoke to it in Saiyan and that's how WE summon the dragon today."

" Ok Kakarot lets here it."

" Ok… but what was it again."

Raditz falls over anime style. " Your are such an idiot! Alright I'll say it one last time. "

" Ok I think I got it. "

" No Kakarot that's wrong."

" What! I said it right."

" No you did not. The last word was incorrect. You said 

When it was suppose to be "

" Does it really make that big of a difference."

" Yes Kakarot it does."

" Man let me try it again. Ok so it's "

" No Kakarot! It's still not right. This time you added a word!"

" What did I say this time?"

" This time you said, " Come forth great Saiyan dragon and grant me my wishes. The word….doesn't belong there. Ok Kakarot on last time."

" Ok. I'll get it this time. . Is that right?"

" Yes Kakarot that's right!"

" Great! Now what?"

" No you must learn to say that and summon it at the same time. If you do it correctly a light will come forth from your body and the dragon will appear."

" Ok how do you do that part?"

" I already told you!"

" No you didn't!"

" I did so."

" Did not."

" Did so."

" Did not."

" Those two are impossible! I still can't believe that we are related." Turles said.

" Stop all this goofing around!" Bardock shouted.

" I wasn't goofing around father." Raditz said.

" You were too." Goku said.

" Was not."

" Was too."

" Was not."

" Was too."

" Shut up the both of you!"

" Yes sir."

" Better. Ok Kakarot he told you already. You really should pay more attention to your brother."

" Thank you father. Now then Kakarot. This is going to be the last time that I tell you. Then you are going to have to practice. You calm your mind and you try to picture the dragon and then you say the special phrase."

" Ok I think I get it."

" Well lets see it."

" Ok." Goku closes his eyes and trys to relax. He picture the dragon but that's were he runs into a problem."

" Uh Raditz what does this dragon look like?"

" It's your thought."

" Ok I see. Then I'll picture Shenron." Goku again closes his eyes and pictures Shenron. A bright light starts to appear from Goku's body and then he says, ."

The dragon appears. " Yes Kakarot you did it!"

The large dragon looked down upon the small group of Saiyans.

" Don't you people ever let me sleep in peace!" The dragon grumbed.

" Sorry. I was teaching my little brother how to summon you."

" That's why you woke me up! I need an unlisted phone number."

Goku starts to laugh. " A dragon with a sense of humor. I like it."

" Yes we the prince and I have many conversations with each other. I don't like being a boring dragon like Shenron and that Namek dragon. They are so uptight. They really need a sense of humor."

" Man I like this dragon."

" I thought you would."

" Are Saiyans done? I would like to get some sleep you now."

" You really don't need any sleep you know. You have been sleeping for over 50 years."

" 50 years and you still want to sleep!"

" Yes. I get tired like any other dragon. Till the next time we meet."

" Ya till the next time."

The dragon disappeared.

" So where does the dragon do from here?"

" Where? It does back to where it came from of course. But I think that was a good enough lesson for today."

" Oh thank goodness."

" Till tomorrow that is little brother."

" Oh man!"

Hey everyone. What did you think? I think it was a good chapter. Sorry I took so long to update. I have be busy with my other ones. But here is the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. But anyway you know what to do now. Please Review.


	7. Day off

Day off?

Well Raditz finally did something no one ever thought he would ever do. He actually gave his little brother a break… or did he?

It was early that morning. Bardock and Raditz were up early. They were in the kitchen. Goku still wasn't up.

" So Raditz… he's still sleeping?"

" He sure is. He can sure sleep."

" Can you blame him… I mean you did push him rather hard yesterday."

" I did not."

" He collapsed Raditz. I call that over work."

Raditz didn't say anything else.

" In any event could you ask you brother if he wants anything too eat?"

Before Raditz could even get up from his chair… Goku came running down the stairs.

" Yeah food!"

Raditz and Bardock couldn't believe Goku.

" Hey chill tiger." Came another voice. It was Goku's mother Samaka.

" Oh good morning dear." Bardock said.

" Morning mother." The boys said. Samaka smiled at her sons.

" Uh Bardock… didn't we have company yesterday?"

" Yes… Kakarot's mate and children and his granddaughter." turns to Raditz " Speaking of which… were are they?"

" Gohan and the others are on the South base. The house has gotten too small with them around. Besides… I can't take that damn harpy shouting every damn morning."

" You talking about Chi-chi?"

" Yes. Kakarot how did you ever learn to deal with that?"

" I don't know."

" Why did you even mate with her?"

" Well I loved her of course… even thought I didn't say anything at first. But as time went on it well… you know."

" Oh I know alright. That brat of yours nearly killed me."

" Uh Raditz… so what are we going to do today?"

" Nothing. You have a day off."

" Really?"

" Yes really. I can't keep teaching you every day. I need a break too."

" Oh well. I guess I'm not getting any training in today."

" Your impossible."

" I know." yawns " I'm going back to bed."

" At 7oclock in the morning?" Raditz questioned.

" I'm tired. Laters."

Goku walks back up to his room. Raditz has a mischievous look on his face.

Bardock notice it. " Raditz… what do you think your up too?"

" Who me? Up to something?"

" You can't hide it from me."

" Nor can you hide it from me cousin." Turles said.

" Who asked you?"

" What are you planning on doing?"

" Don't answer a question with a question." Raditz said annoyed.

" Well what are you planning on doing?" Turles asked again.

" What do you think?"

" I have a feeling it's another bedtime lesson."

" Raditz your not suggesting you teach him that now." Bardock said.

" What? He has to learn it sometime. Kakarot is very attractive. Its only a matter of time before another Saiyan will try his luck."

" I think I know where you're going with this. Alright I get it now cous."

" Do you really think Kakarot's up for that?" Bardock asked.

"Well the only way to find out is to go up there and try."

" Good luck…"

" This is going to get ugly." Bardock said.

" You're telling me."

Raditz walked up the stairs. He walked into his brother's room. Suddenly he began to strip. Goku didn't even notice his brother's ki. Raditz walked around the other end of the bed and went under the covers. Anyone who knows Goku knows he sleeps like a baby. Nothing but the magic word can wake him. About a hour later Goku woke up. He rolled over and he saw his brother laying next to him. Goku screamed… jumping out of the bed.

" Raditz! Get out of here!"

Raditz woke up…rubs his eyes. " Uh Kakarot would you keep it down." He mumbled.

" No I won't keep it down! I want you… out of MY bed this instant."

" Oh come on little brother. It isn't so bad."

" It's one hundred percent gross."

Raditz looked up. Goku was standing on the bed nude.

" For one thing I must say… you look rather sexy today."

" What did you say?"

" You heard me."

Goku wondered where that statement came from. Then he looked down at himself. He notice he wasn't wearing anything. " _Ah… I could have sworn I was wearing something when I got to bed." _

Raditz was looking at his brother with great interest. Goku got back in bed and searched for some cloths. He found them lucky enough. Goku gets out of the bed again. He sees a pile of cloths on the floor. He knew right away it was his brothers.

" What do you think your doing?" He asked.

" What do you think I'm doing? I'm teaching you the next lesson."

" The next lesson… is to make sure you have cloths on before you jump out from a bed." Goku said.

" No silly."

" Do I even what to hear this?"

" Today's lesson is going to teach you to have sex with other Saiyans."

" AH! THAT'S SICK."

Bardock and Turles looked up. " See uncle didn't I tell you."

" This is going to be a long day."

Back upstairs Raditz was trying to explain everything. " Alright little brother…"

" I don't want to hear this."

" Well too bad… you have to. You can either hear it from me or you can hear it from father… and dad can he ruffer then me."

" How do I get myself into these messes. Alright go on."

" Alright then. Saiyan sex…."

" Oh gosh I feel like a kid listening to his parents telling him the story of the birds and the bees."

" Are you finished interrupting me?" Raditz hissed.

" Yes."

" Alright then… were was i. Ah yes Saiyan Sex…. This is a very emotion thing. Most times Saiyan sex is between a man and a woman. However there are times where it is between two males. In these instances it gets very involved. Most times the so-called couple will get naked and have sex most of the night. In rare occurrences one of them may actually get pregnant!"

" Did I hear you right? Did you say PREGNANT!"

" That is what I said."

" How the heck is that possible?"

" We Saiyans can do that. But like I said its rare."

" Were not going to be doing any of that are we?"

" We not today."

" So were are going to be doing it?"

" You said you wanted to learn everything about our race…. Well I'm teaching you EVERYTHING about our race. If you like it or not… you must learn this. The reason for this is because you are very sexy and any Saiyan would just love to have a go at you. So I think you should be prepared for that. Until then…. Pleasant dreams little brother."

" Ya sure."

Hey everyone. So what did you think? Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. I've been busy with other things. But anyway you know what to do now … review.

Trunks and goten


	8. I can't believe i'm going to do this

I can't believe I'm going to do this

Author: Hey all.. here's the deal. If anyone think that two guys making out is gross… I suggest that you not read this chapter.

Raditz: Would you please get on with it.

Goku: Waves his hands about No… keep going… I don't even want to do this.

Author: Sorry Goku… I have to agree with your brother on this one. You did say you wanted to learn everything. So what's exactly what you got to do.

Goku: looks depressed Oh alright… but I'm begging you… could you please try to control Raditz. I really don't want to get too involved. If you know what I'm saying.

Raditz: For the love of Kami! Kakarot shut up… lets go. drags Goku off.

Author: Well now that that's taken care off… lets get on with the story.

It was about mid day on Vegetasei. Goku was so in a bind. He had no idea what to do. All of his friends were there waiting for him.

" Where were you yesterday?"

" In bed with my brother."

shock on there faces. " Dad you didn't really sleep with him, did you?"

" Ya I did… but"

" FATHER!" Gohan and Goten shouted.

" However I wasn't enjoying it if that's what you mean."

" Kakarot… your in trouble now." Vegeta said. He was sitting on a rock near by.

" What do you mean?" Goku asked nervously.

" Raditz is one persistent man when it comes to sex. He will get as much satisfaction as he can get. Oh boy if you were only there when we were younger. Oh he was an animal in the bedroom."

" EWWW. Gross father." Trunks said.

" It's the way of things. But then again… it doesn't happen that often. Sex most times restricted to male… female relationships. The only male… male relationships I have ever heard about were between blood related people."

" But that's INCEST!" Gohan said.

" Not here."

Goten gives Trunks a look. Trunks knew that Goten didn't understand what they were talking about. He gestures to Goten to come closer to him…

He comes closer and Trunks whispers in his ear. ' That is when two siblings that are fully related to each other… like you and Gohan have sex.'

Goten screams. " That's down right wrong!"

Vegeta ignored Goten's out burst. Goku was looking so pale right about now. " Oh what have I gotten myself into."

" You got yourself into a place for you is like hell. Then again if you were like any normal Saiyan you would be in paradise."

Goku felt sick. " Oh Kami! I want to get this over with."

" Your not going to get anywhere with that attitude. Raditz is relentless like I've said. You're not going to get always from his desires."

Just then Raditz showed up.

Goku: Why couldn't you make him ill?

Author: Will you stop your wining! Get on with it already. I have work to do. I don't have time for you to be bitching over a simple issue.

Raditz: Oh goodness! I thought we solved this already!

Author: So did I.

Raditz: Now what's the problem?

Author: He's scared you'll go rough with him. Vegeta told a little bit about your habit.

Raditz: _oooo Prince Vegeta your going to get it!_

Goku: begging You'll go easy on me, right?

Raditz: Alright already you big baby!

Goku walks away. Raditz comes over to the author. (whispers) ' Were not going to do that right?'

Author: You got it. Alright everyone back to the story!

" Well hello little brother."

" Hello Raditz."

" You don't sound so pleased to see me."

" I'm not. I don't want to do this."

" I already said it 5 times… you have to do it."

" Man Goku… I hate to be in your shoes." Trunks said.

" I hate too be in my shoes now too."

Later… that night…

Goku and Raditz were getting ready for bed. He felt so strange. He always went to bed with Chi-chi, but his own brother… uh that was a problem for him. Raditz was on one side of the bed. He started to strip his closes. Goku couldn't bear to watch.

" What's wrong?"

" I still can't believe I'm going this."

" Oh get over it! Now strip."

" Right here?"

" What there's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone on Vegetasei saw you naked before as an infant. It's no different now. So come on… I'm waiting."

" I know I'm going to regret this."

So Goku started to strip. He was standing there in his boxers. Raditz glared at his brother.

" What? I STRIPED!"

" Not all of it… you still gotta get rid of those boxers."

" Oh come on Raditz!"

sighed " Oh alright. You be that way. But I would prefer if you were…"

" Just shut it. I'm not here to please you. I'm here to learn about our race and it's ways."

" Fair enough. Alright then Kakarot. In bed."

Both brothers got in bed. Goku still wasn't comfortable with being in the same bed as his brother. Raditz smiled.

" Alright then… first thing… the kiss. That is one of the most important things."

" I gotta kiss you… Oh boy."

" Don't be such a baby! Now get over here." Raditz reaches across the bed and grabs Goku… pulling him toward himself. He put his arms around him and he started to kiss. And it was quite a 'romantic' one. Goku pulled back.

" See that wasn't so bad."

Goku was starting to feel something he had never felt before. It was sure pleasure. Raditz knew that Goku was getting interested. A purr started to come from Raditz. Goku looked down at his brother.

" Uh what's that?"

" It's the Saiyan Purr. When a Saiyan is enjoying something in a sexual matter a purr will come from his body."

" I understand now."

" You ready to go again?"

" Bring it on."

Raditz smiled again. He was glad his brother was finally accepting it. Once again Raditz leaned to grab Goku… but this time Goku was the grabber. He flipped the both of them over. Goku pulled his brother upon him. Raditz started to run his fingers around Goku's body. Each time he would get closer. And then the kissing reached it's peak. Both Saiyans were purring. It was lovely. This went on the whole night.

The next morning….

Goku was the first to get up. He quieted in pain. " _What the heck happened?"_

" Your just feeling the affects it has on a beginner. Don't worry I won't happen the next time. So it wasn't all that bad was it?"

" No it wasn't."

" See and you made all that fuss."

" So know what?"

" Now you truly get a day off. Well for more then one reason. One your in no condition to be trying anything and second… I gotta see if there's anything else you need to learn."

" You're the best big brother."

Hey everyone. So how was that? Not so bad uh. Well anyway you know what to do. Review.

trunks and goten


	9. A break at last

A break at last

Goku had finally woken up. He was so scared that his brother was going to be in the bed with him again. As you could have imagine that is a scary thought for most people. Goku got on his usual Gi and walked down the stairs. Turles, Bardock and Raditz were already down there.

" Morning everyone."

" Look who's up."

" Barely. I kept having the strangest dreams."

" Oh god now Kakarot's having them! What's happening now?"

" Nothing… I just keep dreaming about you and me in the bed together Raditz."

" Now look you gone. How the poor boy is going to be scared forever with that."

" I don't know what your bitching about Turles. At least you and Kakarot didn't have to do it the way I was taught."

" Well I don't want to know. But anyway what are we having for breakfast?"

" Oh the usual. This and that."

" Well I'll take a little of this… reaches over the table and a little of this."

After everyone got what they wanted they started to eat. From time to time Goku would reach over to his brother's plate and try to take some food off of there. Raditz always responded by treating to stab his hand with his fork. He did do this before. And it really hurts. (don't try this at home.)

Goku tried again. Raditz wasn't even looking when he said, " Don't even try it."

Goku quickly brought his hand back. After breakfast Goku stood up and stretched. " That was sure good."

" So little brother… were are you going on a day like this?"

" I'm going to hang out with my friends."

" Good for you."

" Ya. Besides I do need a day off. Know I know how Gohan felt when he had to go to school."

" Dad, let me tell you… what your going through isn't as bad as what I had to do." Gohan said from the door.

" Gohan?" Goku looked over at the door. " Oh sure enough… there you are. What are you doing here already?"

" Goku… you said to get you at 8 and that's what time it is. Unless I'm reading the suns wrong." Krillin joked.

Everyone started to laugh. " Very funny Krillin. I'm sorry… I kinda slept in. So you ready to go?"

" I was just about to ask you that dad." Goten said.

" Ya I'm ready. Let so." looks back at the group. " See you guys later."

He walked along the planet with his friends and family.

" You know Goku… I'm still not use to this." Yamcha mumbled.

" Woah wait a minute how did you get here or I should say when!"

" Yesterday…"

" Oh…"

" So Gohan told us about your 'ordeal' yesterday."

" Gohan…."

" Sorry dad."

" So what happened pal?" Krillin asked.

" Well basically Raditz fucked me."

" He what!" All the guys said. (shout)

" Ya that's what he did. He fucked me."

" Oh hell that was so not called for." Yamcha said.

" Well I did ask to learn about everything… so that kinda fits in that category of everything."

" I guess but dad. He's your brother for Kami sake." Goten said.

" I know."

" So Goku… what did you learn?" Krillin asked.

" I learned a lot. Actually I learned about a stronger power of our race the final form and I learned how to summon the Saiyan dragon and of course the most discussing thing, Saiyan sex."

" Well I guess there's much more for you to learn Goku." Trunks said.

" There is?"

" Ya!"

" What?" Goku looked puzzled.

" Table matters!" Everyone shouted.

" I hate to break it too you guys but that is one thing I can't learn."

" True… it's like a bad habit with you Goku." Yamcha said.

" So what are we going today?" Goku asked.

" Well we thought that we should talk enjoy the scenery and stuff."

" That sounds like a great idea."

So the whole group went out to a high hill with a great view of Vegetasei.

" So what do you guy think?"

" It's not so bad when you think about it Goku. I pictured Saiyans all wrong. Ok they are space pirates in a sense but they are nicer then we first thought." Krillin said.

" Ya I have to agree with Krillin dad. I didn't think I would like it here but in truth it's not all that bad."

" The only down side is we still got mom nagging us." Goten said. Goku let out a laugh.

" Well some things will never change. And your mother is one of them."

" So Goku what are you going to be doing tomorrow?" Trunks asked.

" I don't know yet.. Raditz didn't say anything. But I will find out soon enough."

Hey everyone. How was that? Not so bad…. I hope you are enjoying it. Will you know what to do now. Review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	10. The ultimate attack

The ultimate attack

Once again Goku was unwilling to get out of bed. This made Raditz very angry. He hated it when his little brother always took advantage of things. Of course Goku like many other people tried to stay asleep. Then he went back to 'sleep' as Raditz came in. He looked around. It was very dark in there. He hated it when his brother was getting lazy. Then again he was the oldest sibling. He opened the curtains. He look back at her brother. " _It's amazing.. This little brat did what most Saiyans could only dream about doing…And look at him… just like any other soiled brat he doesn't want to wake up!" _He sighs in frustration and she walked up to the bed.

He leans over to the bed. " Come on Kakarot time to wake up!" Goku simply turned over to the other side. Raditz growled in frustration. " Uh it's bad enough I had to go through this with my kids (Turles and Bardock. A/N: And no Raditz is not their father. They just act like kids), but my little brother, this is ridiculous!" Goku still wasn't making any kind of effort to wake up. " Oh that does it! I'm going to pull you right out of your bed!" He goes to the end of the bed. Raditz grabs his brother by the legs and pulls. Goku reacts by grabbing on to the head board of his bed. " Kakarot…. Don't even start. You gotta get up."

" No I don't and I don't wanna!"

" I don't care what you want! It's time to get up."

Goku was still holding on for dear life. Raditz was getting angry.

"Kakarot… do I have to transform to get you to get out of that bed or would you prefer I torture you."

" Alright alright… you don't have to get all grumpy on me about it. I'm up."

" Finally. Alright then lets go."

Goku gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom. He rubs his hair and yawns. He looks back out the door and Raditz was still standing there thumping his foot up and down. Goku cringes and walks out of the bathroom and follows his big brother down the stairs. Gohan look as his father and uncle came into the room. " Morning."

" Morning Gohan."

Goku was going to walk over to his eldest son but his brother pulled him out the door by his collar. " Sorry about this but your uncle wants me right now."

A sweet drop went down his head. " This is really insane."

" Well your father got on Raditz bad side. But then again he did wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Turles said.

" Now what?"

" Oh he might yell at him some more or he might just be the shit out of em like what happened to me. Oh I was in agony by the time he finished… oh boy I feel bad for your father kid."

Gohan just sighed. " I'm use to this. My mom always did the same thing when we were back home."

" Well let me tell you that harpy's rage is nothing compared to Raditz's rage. I'm sure he warned you about that."

" yep."

Outside…

Raditz glared at his younger brother. " Now slacker… lets get going."

" You mean there is more?"

" There is always more!" Raditz shouted.

Goku cringes. He hated it when his brother shouted at him. " Alright… what's next?"

" The ultimate technique, the Saiyan Bomb."

" The Saiyan Bomb?"

" Yes little brother… the Saiyan Bomb."

" So tell me about this Saiyan bomb."

" Alright.. It's similar to your spirit bomb. The Saiyan Bomb has many end results. The attack can either kill or save as the case might be. Or in some rare cases it can do both. It does have one difference… its power source is different. It relies on the power of the Saiyan Race... either dead or alive. It's very devastating to get hit with this kind of attack. Saiyans are the only race that can use this attack... but if it is used by an half breed... after a short amount of time they start to lose what good they have in themselves."

" I see. Can you show me right now?"

" I have to show it to you anyway! Now you better watch closely."

Raditz lifted his hands into the air and a giant ball of energy started to form. It was very powerful. It was a bright reddish color. Raditz's left hand was still in the air while his right was closer to his body. Then in a quick instant Raditz's left arm dropped and his right arm came up and down again and the energy attack was sent. Goku was in shock. The attack devastated a near by moon an a far away planet.

" Wow and I'm going to be able to use that attack… awesome."

" Careful little brother. Don't take this power lightly. It's much more powerful then I made it appear. It's very hard to control… the more Saiyan blood and power you have the easier it is to control. Let me tell you it took me many years to master it… but knowing you… the one who was able to master the Spirit Bomb with ease this shouldn't be much of a problem."

" Alright! I'll give it a try."

So Goku did the very same thing… but his was rather small in comparoson.

" Raditz… what's wrong with it?"

" Well… well… not everyone is willing to give it too you."

" What! They have to be willing!"

" Yes Kakarot. Isn't it like that with your spirit bomb?"

" It is." Goku sighs once again. He knew he had to try to get them to give him their energy. " I got it!"

He closed his eyes.. He starting to say what he would on earth to gather energy with a twist. " All beings of nature… please lend me your strength so I can defeat all that have done our race wrong. Lend me your strength so we together can protect our home."

The energy ball got bigger. It was working. Goku smiled. " Thank you."

Just then Goku realized how much energy he had collected. " Raditz! Now what?" Raditz just stood there and laughed. " What! I'm serious help me out here!"

" So am I… you can't be asking for my help in a battle!"

Goku growled in frustration. " You know…"

" I'm waiting!"

" Well you can just keep waiting!" Goku shouted.

Turles looked on from the door. He started to laugh. " Yep you can tell by their tempers they are related."

" I never saw my dad shout like that."

" It's his Saiyan attitude kid. I'm glad he didn't lose that."

" errr… what's he going to do with that?"

" Don't know kiddo. But he better be careful."

Goku looked up at the energy. He didn't know what the hell to do. So he thought… " _Alright… if this is just like the Spirit bomb is shouldn't have a problem."_

So Goku treated it like a Spirit Bomb and flung it. Raditz watched its path and Goku did it rather well. " I did it!" Goku said jumping up and down.

" Yes you did little brother. I think your set…. For the most part. Now we just have to get you back into the fold."

" We'll just see about that!"

Hey everyone… What do you think? Not bad uh? Well anyway you know what to do. Please review.

trunks and goten


	11. Report card

Report Card

Turles, Bardock, and Raditz went off alone. It was another rather nice day. All the Saiyans were enjoying there afternoons. Most importantly Goku.

He came down early. He looked around and no one was in the house. He walked into the kitchen. His family from Earth and his friends were sitting there. Goku walked over to the group. " Where is everyone?" He asked as he sat down with a plate

" Raditz and the others left early this morning." Gohan said.

" So Raditz, Turles and father left. I wonder why they didn't come to get me?"

Chi- Chi started to hum away. " So who's hungry?"

Everyone shouted. " I am."

Chi-chi laughed. " I thought so."

" Uh Hun… did Raditz say anything to you guys about where he was going?" Goku asked.

" Nope. He didn't say a word."

" That's strange. I wonder what's going on?"

Meanwhile the three Saiyans were sitting on the grass. Raditz looked up at the sky. As did Turles. " So cuz… how's Kakarot coming?"

" Yes… how is that boy doing?" Bardock asked.

" Well for the most part he's doing alright. He's doing better then I ever imagined he'd do. He's taking every challenge I through at him and he somehow finds the strength and determination to fight back. It's remarkable, I guess my little brother isn't a disgrace to our race after all."

" I still can't believe that you thought your brother was a disgrace to our race from the beginning Raditz." Bardock said.

" But how can he not, uncle? I mean really…"

" I must agree with loud mouth Turles over here."

Turles got pissed off. " Hey watch it! I'll mop the floor with your head!"

" Can you boys shut it… your giving me a headache." Bardock turned to his son. " Alright… tell me. Tell me about your brother's progress. I want to see if he is capable to rejoin the fold."

" Well father… he does have potential I'll give him that. He mastered the Saiyan Bomb in one day and that's rather good. However he must learn to control both his final form powers along with the Spirit bomb. And that will be interesting to witness. Sex wise he is lacking in. I just can't get any fun out of him. He resists me."

Turles sneakers. " I can imagine why…"

" Watch it Turles!"

" Came we get on with this Raditz?" Bardock said.

" Yes… now where was I? Ah yes. Well Kakarot… can control the Saiyan dragon pretty well. The only issue he doesn't know what to deal what… he just needs to learn how to have sex with another. More or less that's all."

" So little cuz Kakarot… pasted uh Uncle."

" Yep he sure did. Well Raditz… you did a fine job with your little brother." Bardock commented.

" Well I learned from the best." Raditz said.

" Well Raditz… I think we should tell Kakarot the news."

Raditz and Turles nodded in agreement. They instant transmissioned to the house. Goku and the kids were still hanging out in the kitchen. Goku noticed them. " Hey big brother? Where did you go this morning?"

" The three of us when out to talk. We got some good news."

Goku perked up. " You got good news! What is it?" He was so excited. He was like a dog.

Turles cringes. " I never in my life knew anyone who get excited over getting there grade."

Goku now looked at his cousin with a confused look. " What do you mean grade?"

" What did you think the good news was…" Raditz started.

" I don't know… I didn't even think I was going to get graded."

Turles laughed at his cousin. " Man Kakarot… you're bad."

" Turles… behave please." Bardock said, " I don't need the place getting you know.. smashed."

Turles sat down. Raditz sighed and he started talking again. " Well little brother… I'm pleased to tell you that you pasted."

" I past! Really! Awesome!" Goku was jumping around all happy.

Turles and Raditz cringe at the site. " Man cuz… Kakarot really needs to grow up."

" Well Turles that is one thing no matter what I do… that will never change."

" Your telling me. So big cuz what now?"

" What now… I don't know… I guess we just live… that's all we really can do."

" Yeah… your right.. that's all we really can do."

Fin

Hey everyone. What did you think? Not bad uh. I hope I didn't really rush the ending. Please review. Laters…

trunks and goten


End file.
